


may i have this dance?

by aloffie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloffie/pseuds/aloffie
Summary: George, a humble prince, has always been through thick and thin with his knight, Dream.Slowly, they develop feelings for one another.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 39





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) This is based of their online personas! Please remember that their real and online sonas can be completely different. If anyone that has been written about states they are uncomfortable with this sort of content, it will be taken down immediately.
> 
> 2.) The timeframe this is set in is similar to that of Violet Evergarden to provide some context.

Roses bloomed around the garden in hues of red and pink, with few other flowers being as captivating as them. Perfectly trimmed hedges sparkled with morning dew as a slightly humid breeze swept through. 

“Hey George, come over here.”

Dream stood next to a bush of roses and promptly picked one without pricking himself.

“What is it?”

Holding the pink rose in the air, “I’m tickled pink to be here with you.”

George scoffed at the poor attempt of a joke. “What was that supposed to be? I think that was your worst one yet.”

“Your  _ rosey  _ cheeks say otherwise,” Dream grinned, and stuck the flower in George’s breast pocket.

“I- Whatever. We’re going to be late for the meeting if we don’t hurry up. The council members will be furious at me if I don’t show up on time again,” says George, quickly collecting himself.

“Oh come on, don’t be so  _ thorny _ ,” Dream chuckles out.

“Keep making these awful jests and I’ll replace you with a new knight,” George sputters as he turns away from Dream, making his way for the exit of the garden.

Dream lightly jogged to catch up with George. “Oh come on. We both know you wouldn’t do that. Can you imagine any mornings without my jokes? Think of how quiet and boring your day would be without me.”

“Keep pushing and we’ll find out.”

Despite his repeated remarks at replacement, it was obvious George could never bring himself to do that. Dream was his only form of escape from the palace and its suffocating work. At age 16, George was appointed a knight of his own - Dream. In the beginning, relations between the two of them were strictly business, with Dream escorting George to and fro. However as years passed, the barriers between them defining status and position were slowly chipped away. George, now aged 23, doesn’t think he could build the type of bond he’d had with Dream with any other escort. He was his best friend, and he doesn’t think he would have it any other way.

Pushing open heavy gilded doors, Dream made way for George to walk into the meeting room. With that, the façade of a humble knight and noble prince slipped on as they made their entry.

Slowly, the day passed by. By the time dinner rolled around, George felt as if he was going to pass out. 

“Can you believe that I had to sit there for, what was it, 6 hours listening to them talk about simple wrongs throughout the country?” George groaned on his sofa, long having thrown off his cape and tight shoes. 

“You know that-” Dream quickly cleared his throat.

“ _ In order to ready you to take on this country, you are to attend all meetings and learn of the responsibilities becoming a king has, _ ” both George and Dream mocked in unison.

George dryly chuckled at the ever so familiar remark from his father, a respectable man that held both George and himself to a high degree. 

“Do you want me to bring dinner here? Or would you like to dine in the hall for once?” Dream asked as he slipped into slightly more comfortable clothing, his axe sitting on his back.

“Well, what do you think?”

Dream rolled his eyes and made his way out to get food for the two of them, blowing a raspberry at George who did it right back.

Upon coming back, Dream appeared with dinner on a cart that was provided by the kitchen staff, long having been used to the two eating within George’s chambers. The two scarfed down the food quickly, later leaving them tired and full. Realizing he’d need an early start for the next day, George reluctantly pulled himself up from the comfortable sofa he’d molded into. Before George could leave to shower, Dream tugged him down by his sleeve.

“What is it? I’m quite gross right now and I’d love to sleep,” George said.

“Guess what I snuck out.”

George questioned, “What did you sneak out?”

Dream scooted over to the cart and pulled out a bottle that was well disguised among the other glasses on the bottom shelf. He dangled it deftly in his right hand as he pulled out two cups: one for him and one for George.

It took George a second to comprehend what it was, and upon his realization he gave a sharp inhale. “Dream! You know what my father would say if he found out you took that. Plus, alcohol is getting even more expensive by the day. Having novelties like these isn’t meant for whenever we want to goof off.”

“So you do pay attention in those musty meetings.”

“Only every now and then, but that’s not the point,” George says, “The point is, you can’t just sneak out whatever from the kitchen and not expect any repercussions. If my father is to find out then it will reflect harshly on both me and you.”

“That is,  _ if,  _ he finds out,” Dream grins. He hands one of the cups to George, who just turns it away.

“I can’t drink. You know I’m a lightweight too. Tomorrow’s a busy day, and I’d rather not start it off with a headache,” argues George, but he doesn’t stop Dream. “Do what you want with it. I just don’t want any part of it.”

Dream gave a small hum of acceptance. “If you say so.”

“Don’t wake up tomorrow hurting all over and then blame me for it.”

“I’m not gonna drink that much.”

George gave him a doubtful look, and Clay shrugged at him innocently.

Watching as the contents from the bottle spilled into Dream’s glass, George just turned away and gave a chaste goodnight as he made his way to the bathroom.

Slipping into the bathtub, George gave out a content sigh as he let his body adjust to the slightly scalding water. He let himself breathe in the thick, humid air and felt the tension in his shoulders seep away. Washing his hair, he let his mind drift, from the diplomatic affairs that were discussed during the meeting and the dinner he’d eaten just an hour prior. Eventually it drifted to Dream’s very, very poor flower joke that morning. 

Glancing at his cast aside clothing on the marble counter in his bathroom, he saw the pink rose he’d been handed that morning; the petals weren’t as fresh, yet it still held its delicate form. He sighed through his nose.

Stepping out of the bath, he quickly dressed and made his way out, grabbing the rose just before leaving. Upon getting out, he saw Dream’s body draped over where George had sat previously, with his posture being formless and his eyes closed in his impromptu nap. George noticed that the cup of alcohol lay untouched.

“If you were that tired, then you should have just gone to bed,” George muttered as he poked at Dream. "I guess you didn't end up drinking after all."

“Hmh?” Dream mumbled, eyes blinking open.

“Get up, you need to sleep.”

Dream paused, as if he couldn’t comprehend what George had said. “No.”

“Come on. If you won’t shower at least just go and sleep in your own room,” slowly, George began to hoist Dream’s up onto his shoulder.

Sluggishly, Dream made his way to his own bedroom, which branched off from George’s chambers, with the aid of George. Once inside, he simply flopped onto the bed, quickly kicking off his boots as he shuffled around. Not even bothering to put on the blankets, Dream quickly dozed off again.

George gave a snort at how quickly Dream fell asleep.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, and made his way to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some quick drabble i made because of all the knight and king dnf stuff i've been seeing skdflj
> 
> thank you for reading! feel free to leave any comments or criticisms <3


End file.
